xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Kessid Mages Guild
=Kessid Mages' Guild= General: Kessid , in Irroquin , is a diverse and metropolitan city. It is one of the larger ports on the southern coast of the continent, and profits greatly from this role. The city itself is split into many neighborhoods, called quarters (even though there are more than four of these neighborhoods.) The Mages' Guild exists as a fraternal organization for land-owning mages within the city. Resident Mages who rent a dwelling can be accepted as a visiting member, and some important foreign mages have been given honorary membership. The group is gathers primarily for social status and political purposes. The Guild enjoys a strong relationship with the crown, and manages the economic conditions of the Mage's Quarter. Devices and Uniforms: The group has no Uniform, though when the Guild musters to the defense of the city (fire, flood, attack), they all don a royal blue & yellow sash so the City Watchcan recognize them. Goal: This Kessid Guild meets as a high-society social network with ties to politics. The Guild also is the "chamber of commerce" for the Mages' Quarter of the city, helping assure the proper types of businesses reside there, and that they adhere to decorative, pricing and merchandise pacts among them. Territory: The Guild has sway throughout the city when acting as a unit. Membership in the Guild does not cause individual mages to necessarily be held in any higher esteem than other citizens (though they are usually landed and wealthy, which brings its own esteem). The Guild Hall is in the Mages' Quarter, built specifically to see and be seen from the Palace Hill across the Brine River. Genesis: Joined closely to the evolution of the Mages' Quarter, the group of wizards and magik-related shoppe keepers decided to join ranks to play a social and political role in the city. The Guild traces its birth back to the year AY 135. Past: This Guild has existed as part of Kessid for hundreds of years. Nothing terribly exciting has happened, though it has become the go-to spot for visiting VIP's, that is, after a visit to Palace Hill. Present: The Guild continues its efforts to be an important player in Kessid day-to-day life. They routinely muster to extinguish fires, they entertain foreign dignitaries, and make a show of adding value to the Prince's efforts in the city. The Guild also works hard to maintain the Mages' Quarter. Alliances: The Guild is aligned most closely with the Royal Family of Irroquin. They have working relationships with the Hall of Travelers, the City Watch, and the Lamplighters. The Guild has members with ties to Karandia and the University of Raslowe. Enemies: The Mages' Guild does not like the fact that the Beggars' Guild and the Thieves' Guild have the power necessary to influence the City. The Mages have come to accept it, but they still don't like it, as it it too messy. Leadership: The Grande Wizard is elected from the membership each year, though holds a fairly ceremonial post. Decisions within the Guild are made by a majority vote of the membership. Divisions: Within the Guild are different groups who organize to deal with different issues. Defense of the City, The Mages' Quarter, Foreign Relations, etc. are all topics addressed by small groups which self-select. Code & Prohibitions: All Guild members must be land-owners inside Kessid. Traveling mages can attend the Guild Hall as guests, and important foreign mages can be given honorary membership. All Guild members swear to defend the city, and to work for the betterment of everyone who lives within the Kessid walls. The Guild comes down very hard on members who run afoul of the law while using magik, and will aid the City Watch in the capture, detention and sentencing of any mage who acts improperly within the City. Recruitment: The Guild, as a social organization, is very aware of the comings and goings of important and wealthy people in Kessid. New members are invited when the appropriate hurdles have been crossed: a mage who buys a property within the city. Also, honorary memberships are offered to foreign mages of some import. These invitations are carried with a delegation from the Guild, and when accepted are occasion for a well-attended party at the Guild Hall. Typical Member: The Mages of Kessid are primarily businesspeople, though a few maintain libraries and research centers. The Guild members are all owners of buildings within the city. This means they are well-connected, and well-to-do. The social aspect of the Guild is normally a friendly place, though on occasion the politics within the Guild can get complicated. Generally Known: The Mages' Guild in Kessid is well-known to the residents of the city, and by most of the well-traveled mages of Xaria. Kessid residents know that the Guild is friendly with the Prince, and that they regularly host visiting dignitaries and important people. The Guild's actions during emergencies prevents them from achieving a reputation of haughtiness. Most view them as hard working and successful members of the city. In-Character Quote: "I call this meeting of the Mages' Guild of Kessid to order. Master Bordan, please call the roll." Out-of-Game Contact: Mike A Red File: There is some minor red file stuff. Let me know if you need to hear about it for a plot or a character.